Une première danse
by numb22z
Summary: un moment passé entre Merlin et Morgana
1. J'arrive

**Une première danse**

*****  
**

Chapitre I - J'arrive.

Par cette douce matinée de printemps, elle était partie faire un tour dans les somptueux jardins qui bordaient le château de Camelot. Au fil des allées, elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus sereine. Les rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur sa magnifique robe verte. Lumineuse comme la flore qui l'entourait, elle s'y confondait.

Ressentant l'agitation du château qui se propageait jusqu'à l'extérieur, elle se dit que l'heure du déjeuner ne devait plus tarder. Elle remonta les allées du jardin et emprunta l'escalier le plus proche pour accéder à sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut la silhouette de Merlin. Elle avait cru voir passer une ombre. Arthur avait dû encore lui confier un nombre inimaginable de tâches à réaliser. Il y prenait un malin plaisir.

Arrivée à deux pas de sa chambre, elle souffla un instant et ouvrit la porte. Gwen lui déposait une robe dans les tons mauves sur le rebord de son lit. Une nouvelle acquisition qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Son père avant de mourir lui avait promis un cadeau spécial pour ses vingt deux ans. Elle avait souvent pu, étant plus jeune, contempler les croquis de cette robe mais à la vue de cette magnifique pièce de tissu qu'elle considérait comme une oeuvre d'art, les mots n'étaient pas assez fort et laissaient place à ses émotions. Gwen aperçut des larmes noyer le doux regard de Morgana. Elle savait ce que ce présent pouvait signifier pour elle. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte de la chambre pour laisser Morgana en tête à tête avec ses souvenirs.

La jeune demoiselle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant son départ et se dirigea vers son lit pour caresser avec douceur les fins tissus qui avaient été utilisés pour la confection de sa robe. Ses yeux étaient éblouis devant tant de beauté. Le dégradé de violet qui la composait s'accompagnait de fines lanières de cuir blanches qui marquaient la taille. Deux jours déjà qu'elle lui avait été offerte, son impatience, quant à l'essayer, s'en faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Et son rêve se réaliserait d'ici peu de temps. Une grande soirée était organisée le soir même pour une occasion qu'elle avait oubliée, avec toute l'excitation qui bouillonnait en elle. L'après-midi allait sembler être une éternité. Pour le moment, elle devait aller rejoindre Uther et son fils pour partager le déjeuner.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le repas semblait sans fin. Son appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous mais par politesse, elle se devait de rester à table pour tenir compagnie à ses deux interlocuteurs. Ils discutaient principalement de stratégie militaire et d'aménagement de la cité. Rien qui ne semblait intéresser Morgana. Aujourd'hui, encore moins que d'habitude. En effet en temps normal, elle essayait tant bien que mal de placer quelques mots dans leurs conversations. Au bout d'une heure, elle put sortir de table, prit congé auprès d'Uther et Arthur et s'en alla arpenter les couloirs du château à la recherche du jeune homme qui se devait de lui apprendre une nouvelle danse qui ferait l'ouverture de la fête le soir même.

à suivre -


	2. Le temps d'un instant

merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant ^^

**Une première danse**

*******

Chapitre II - Le temps d'un instant.

Son père lui avait ordonné de trouver une personne qualifiée pour permettre à Morgana d'apprendre la nouvelle danse qui servirait d'introduction aux prochaines festivités. Avec tous les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés, elle avait manqué les répétitions dites officielles et se devait, en tant que personne respectée de la cour, d'arranger cette situation au plus vite. Arthur s'exécuta.

Seulement le temps s'était écoulé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait pris trop à cœur ses responsabilités de chevalier en délaissant les autres. Et le matin du jour J, il se réveilla en sursaut repensant à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père. Merlin, passant dans le couloir à cet instant, accourut aussitôt au chevet d'Arthur. Il put lire sur son visage une expression mélangeant peur et colère envers lui même. Son père n'allait pas apprécier un tel déshonneur.

Il profita de la présence de Merlin pour échafauder un plan de secours.

Au moment du déjeuner, il ne fit guère attention à Morgana lui adressant seulement un sourire à son arrivée à la table et préférant tenir une conversation des plus usuelles avec son père. Il l'a vit sortir de table en leur exprimant les politesses d'usages et ne put retenir un petit pincement de joue en la voyant partir.

***

Merlin attendait les bras sagement réunis dans le dos dans l'immense salle du trône. Il n'osait faire de bruit de peur de l'écho que cela provoquerait mais il avait du mal à cacher complètement son appréhension. Arthur lui avait encore octroyé une tâche, fini les corvées sans intérêts place à une vraie mission même si il savait qu'il ne l'a lui avait pas confié par envie première.

_Toute la matinée il avait essayé d'apprendre les rudiments de ce qu'il allait devoir enseigner à Morgana. Et vu le résultat final, autant dire qu'il ne serait jamais un grand danseur à la cour de Camelot. Heureusement cela ne faisait pas parti des grandes lignes de ce que lui réservait sa destinée. Il avait quand bien même réussi à trouver le nécessaire pour réussir à sa manière sa mission._

Dans le couloir, ses pas commencèrent à résonner jusque dans la grande salle. Merlin prépara son petit sourire gêné. Elle apparut au détour de l'immense porte d'entrée et exprima un petit air interrogatif dans son regard, ne s'attendant pas une seconde à le voir ici.

Il s'avança à sa rencontre, lui expliquant brièvement dans quelle aventure Arthur l'avait encore entraîné tout en faisant attention à ne pas paraître trop mécontent à l'idée de devoir partager cette expérience avec elle.

Et le moment fut venu de s'y mettre. Il lui décrivit très succinctement les premiers pas de la danse et lui proposa d'essayer.

La main de Merlin se joint à celle de Morgana, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard et se sentit envahit pendant un instant par de la timidité. Il détourna aussitôt ses yeux de ceux de Morgana. Comprenant que cela allait être encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il décida de mettre en place son plan de secours. Ca allait être magique !

Il prétexta une petite pause, en la complimentant sur les progrès qu'elle avait fait en si peu de temps, pour lui tourner le dos et réciter sa formule magique à voix basse.

Ils reprirent très rapidement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Merlin put ressentir à nouveau le doux contact de la peau de Morgana sur la sienne et commencer à danser avec bien plus d'aisance qu'auparavant. Il se sentit transporter, flotter au milieu de la salle.

Morgana se sentit très à l'aise durant cet échange. Elle aimait profondément la danse depuis toute petite et pour cette soirée et occasion toute particulière pour elle, l'envie de bien faire la motivait à être très méticuleuse et harmonieuse dans ses mouvements. Elle découvrait ce côté très habile de Merlin qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il était d'une réelle élégance à ses yeux à ce moment là.

Et les pas s'enchaînèrent à ne plus s'en finir jusqu'au moment où Morgana exécuta une révérence qui signifiait la fin de la danse. Elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Merlin l'approbation qu'elle attendait. Elle était fin prête, surtout que dehors l'obscurité commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'allait plus rester beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle puisse se préparer.

Elle remercia dignement Merlin de lui avoir consacré tout ce temps. Il lui répondit par un sourire à demi-gêné mais elle pouvait déceler dans ses yeux quelques étincelles qui brillaient.

Elle prit congé. Et Merlin replongea instantanément dans les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passer. La magie avait du bon parfois.

à suivre -


	3. Envie d'une autre

**Une première danse**

*******

Chapitre III – L'envie d'une autre.

Au château, le début des festivités allait être annoncé d'un moment à l'autre par Uther et Merlin s'attelait encore à finir les nombreuses corvées qu'Arthur lui avait assigné au petit matin. Une succession de tâches plus ou moins importantes, plus ou moins intéressantes qu'il devait avoir fini avant le coucher, quand il s'agissait de ses affaires Arthur aimait que les choses soient faites en temps et en heure.

Même si il n'a qu'un rang de simple serviteur aux yeux des gens de la cour, il aurait apprécié de pouvoir faire parti de cet évènement, bien sûr il ne s'y amuserait pas autant que les nobles qui y assistaient mais l'ambiance aurait suffit à lui changer les idées et qui sait être témoin de moments gratinés qui deviendraient par la suite des discussions dans les couloirs du château. Et bien d'autres choses.

Il continua d'astiquer l'épée et toute l'armurerie de son chevalier et entendit les échos d'un semblant de musique arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa curiosité grandit, il laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Avant de partir, il récita une formule magique qui reprit le travail à sa place.

En arpentant les couloirs, il était d'abord sur ses gardes pour ne croiser personne qui soit le témoin de son exil mais il se mit rapidement en tête l'idée que tout le monde devait assister à cette fête. Il poursuivit son escapade jusqu'à une porte menant à la grande salle d'où il pouvait apercevoir tout ce qui se passait sans se faire remarquer. Les invités avaient l'air de se plaire et d'être déjà en très grande forme pour un début.

Uther se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour annoncer la première danse, nombre de gens se levèrent et allèrent se placer au centre de la salle. Merlin scruta du regard l'ensemble des convives et celui-ci se posa sur la belle Morgana portant une magnifique robe qui la mettait en valeur et vis versa. Il resta bien des minutes à la contempler, elle avait l'habitude de porter de beaux vêtements au quotidien mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de spécial, une véritable tenue de jeune femme.

Le bel effet de surprise passé, il vit tous les gens de la cour se mettre à danser aux premières notes de musique jouées et resta envoûté par la présence de Morgana qui à son grand regret se trouvait accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme sûrement de sang royal. Il afficha un petit air de dégoût sur son visage mais il eut une idée pour mieux faire passer ce moment et en profiter. Il ferma les yeux et prononça quelques phrases magiques ainsi il se retrouva hôte dans le corps du jeune homme, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien, et put à nouveau partager une danse avec celle qui tenait une place importante dans son cœur.

point final -


End file.
